Radar is one of the most important electronic aids available for ships for improved safety of navigation. A radar display reflects objects within the radar service area which may represent either hazards to navigation or guidance devices. However, it is not possible to determine the identity of most reflecting objects from their radar traces alone. A marine radar beacon (RACON) provides a coded trace on a radar screen which can be readily identified as a particular racon. A racon is a microwave transmitter which is triggered to a response by a sending radar pulse from a ship resulting in a reply signal which locates and identifies the racon. The racon return signal must be synchronous with, and be frequency compatible with the radar receiver.
The present invention is directed to a horizonally polarized S-band antenna that is omni directional in the azimutal plane and having maximum directivity (gain) in the elevational plane. The present invention provides the smallest S-band antenna presently available with the lowest standing wave ratio, flatest azimutal gain, and the greatest gain of any presently known racon S-band antenna.